Deja vu
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Masa lalu Rukia dan Ichigo terungkap.., apakah itu? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Salam semua. ini fic keduaku, tapi fic pertamaku di bleach. Sebelumnya, aku mau berterima kasih sama , karena dari salah satu fic-nya, aku dapet ide buat fic ini (tapi beda kok, isinya). Trus aku juga mau berterima kasih sama Kubo Tite karena aku minjem tokoh2nya. Dan sama para senpai-senpai yang mau baca dan ngereview. Karena aku masih anak baru, jadi mohon bantuannya (baca: review) ya!

**BLEACH-Déjà vu**

**_Prelude:_  
**

Seorang gadis. Di sebuah lorong sempit. Tubuh mungilnya berdarah sana-sini. Rambut hitamnya yang di kuncir basah oleh keringat. Kakinya melangkah pelan. Jalannya menunduk agak bungkuk. Tangan kirinya memegangi kepala. Tangan kirinya memegangi kusen jendela.

Bruk!

Ia terbentur lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak tembok. Matanya nanar menatap lurus di depan. Lorong yang lebarnya hanya 2 meter. Koridor yang lembab dan sepi. Lorong tanpa ujung. Koridor yang mengerikan, mau melihat ke depan atau belakang, adanya cuma hitam. Gelap.

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi gadis itu. Ia memegangi kusen jendela dan tembok. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas di jendela. Matanya yang melihat ke depan, kini melirik jendela. Hitam juga, dan hujan. Gadis itu kembali berjalan. Makin lama makin pelan. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Tubuhnya menahan sakit.

Lorong dengan pintu dan jendela di sekelilingnya. Pintu yang berdebu. Pegangan pintu dari besi yang emas yang tertulis nomor-nomor di atasnya (yang sudah karatan juga) tertempel di pintu. Lantai putih kusam, beberapa bercak darah, beberapa bekas sepatu berlumpur. Kusen jendela dari kayu yang sudah ditempati rayap. Jendela …, yah seperti di jelaskan tadi, ada beberapa bekas goresan seperti cakaran di kaca kotor, tak pernah di bersihkan.

Tap… tap… tap….

Gadis itu terkejut.

_Siapa??_

Ia ingin menoleh, tapi nggak bisa. Ia nggak boleh menoleh kebelakang.

Tap… tap… tap….

Suara langkah kaki itu makin lama makin dekat. Gadis itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Tap… tap… tap….

_Siapa itu?? Siapa??!_

Langkah kaki tak dikenal itu makin lama makin cepat, seperti berlari. Si gadis segera berlari secepat ia bisa, secepat ia mampu.

"Hei!!"

"Hhh…, hh…."

Gadis itu terus berlari dalam ketakukannya. Ia tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki dan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hei!! Tunggu!!"

_Kumohon, siapa saja kau, berhentilah! Biarkan aku sendiri!!_

"Heeeiii!!!!"

Gadis itu tetap berlari. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Segaris cahaya muncul. Mulutnya membentuk lengkungan dengan lesung di pipi kirinya. Ia segera menarik pegangan pintu itu dan menariknya. Segaris cahaya itu kini terbuka lebar. Si gadis cepet-cepet masuk kedalamnya.

"Hei!! Kau!!"

Cahya. Sinar. Silau.

Tangan si gadis berusaha menutupi matanya. Silau sekali di dalam pintu itu.

"He-…," suara si pemanggil tercekat.

Si gadis tersenyum kecut. _Apa benar harapan itu ada? Kalau dia harapanku, seharusnya dia menolongku __kan__?_

"Hei! Cepat keluar dari sini!!" si pemilik suara menarik tangan si gadis. Gadis itu terperangah sedikit, tapi tetap menghadap depan.

_Kenapa?? Apa benar kau harapan itu? Kenapa kerjamu hanya setengah-setengah begini? Harusnya kau…_

Bruk!!

Si pemilik suara itu menarik tangan si gadis menjauh. Tapi si gadis tetap di tempat. Akhirnya si pemilik suara itu menubruk gadis itu agar terjatuh. Ya, gadis itu memang terjatuh, dan si pemilik suara segera menariknya keluar dari pintu itu.

Brak!

Si pemilik suara menendang pintu itu kasar. Sang gadis, untuk pertama kalinya menoleh ke belakang, menatap si pemilik suara. Si pemilik suara kaget.

"K-kau??!"

_Apa benar harapan itu ada? Ya, harapan itu ada._

**~???~ **

"Hh…, hh…." Seorang pemuda berbaju aneh mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Pedangnya yang besar itu kembali ia gantungkan di bahunya.

"Kau hebat, Ichigo."

Si pemuda menoleh. "Rukia," katanya.

Gadis yang memanggilnya mengangguk. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Setelah basa-basi, ngobrol sedikit, gadis itu mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo, yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Pasti mereka senang dengan kemenanganmu ini."

"Ok." Pemuda itu berlari beberapa langkah. Dalam sejekap dia sudah 8 meter di depan gadis itu.

"Hei! Jangan pake shunpo!! Aku tak bisa!!" seru si gadis sambil berlari, berusaha menyusulnya. Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek. Ia menunggu gadis itu dengan sabar. Ketika gadis itu sudah menyamai langkahnya, mereka berlari biasa, menyusuri lorong panjang.

"Kau hebat, Ichigo," kata gadis itu.

"Ya, tadi kau juga ngomong begitu kan? apa ada yang salah denganmu?" jawab si pemuda.

Si gadis tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Tapi aku jujur. Memangnya salah kalau aku jujur?"

"…."

"Jujur saja, aku sangat iri denganmu…."

"Apa?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kau memiliki kekuatan roh yang besar, zanpakotu yang hebat, bahkan kau menguasai bankai."

"Kau iri dengan bankai-ku? Minta diajari Yourichi dan Pak Uruhara. Merekalah guruku sebenarnya."

"Tapi kau cepat dalam menerima ilmu yang diajarkan Yourichi dan Uruhara!"

"Kenapa kau nggak minta diajarkan oleh Byakuya saja?"

"…."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kakak sangat sibuk. Tak mungkin mengajariku."

"Ya…, maaf."

"Kau bahkan sudah membunuh Aizen," tambah gadis itu.

"…."

"Seandainya kau seorang shinigami dari salah satu divisi, kau pasti sudah di promosikan menjadi kapten, Ichigo," kata si gadis lagi, sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hahaha, tapi sayang aku shinigami golput. Tidak ada di divisi manapun. Tapi…, kalau aku menggantikanmu, berarti aku di divisi 13? Tapi kekuatanmu kan sudah kembali," pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kapten itu boleh memilih siapa wakilnya kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Si gadis mengangguk. Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap si gadis sambil tersenyum khasnya (dengan kerutan di dahinya tentu saja).

"Kalau aku benar-benar jadi kapten, aku akan memilih kau sebagai wakilnya."

"Hah?" gadis itu terperangah, kaget. Pemuda itu tertawa melihat tampang bloon gadis itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya lho," ucap pemuda itu cepat. "aku lebih suka begini daripada mengatur-atur orang."

"Seandainya kau dan aku berbalik keadaannya…," ucap si gadis tanpa sadar.

"Apa??"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo jalan!"

"Biarkan aku pake shunpo!"

"Tidak!! Lihat tubuhmu itu!!"

Mereka melanjutkan perdebatan mereka itu sambil berlari menyusuri lorong, berusaha keluar dari istana Aizen yang sebentar lagi roboh ini.

**~???~**

Huaa..., maaph kalo jelek dan rada gaje. mungkin banyak yang ngga ngerti dan banyak yang salah, biar aku nggak salah lagi, tolong review jadi aku bisa tau salahku dimana. Makasih...

Ayo klik tombol ijo dibawah!!


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaahh..., akhirnya apdet juga!! mungkin masih pada bingung.., smoga skg ngga bingung lagi!

hoh yah, makasih bwat Kubo Tite karena saia minjem karakternya,, mss Dhyta karena saia ngambil ide dr salah satu fic-nya,, daaan para author-author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang udah mau ngereview fic-ku ini. Arigato Gozaimasu!!! makasih juga karena udah ngasih tau kesalah-kesalahanku..., laen kali ngga deh (tapi ngga janji hehehe..) kalo masih ada salah, review lagi! hehehehehe...

enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

Tok-tok-tok….

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok-tok-tok, kali ini lebih keras (bayangin aja bunyinya mirip rentenir mengunjungi rumah pengutang yang udah 5 bulan ngga dibayar).

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Duk-duk-duk, kali ini sangat keras (bayangin aja bunyinya mirip polisi nge-grebek markas penjudi atau narkoba).

DUK-DUK-DUK, sekarang makin keras ketukannya ditambah suara soprano di nada C.

"Nona Rukiaaaaa!!!"

"Ok…, Ok…, I'll wake up…!!" seru seorang gadis di balik pintu kamar yang tadi diketuk itu.

"Sekarang, Nona. Bukan nanti!!!" seru suara soprano itu.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka.

"Iya!!! Sekarang aku sudah bangun!! Puass???" seru gadis yang dipanggil Nona Rukia itu marah.

"Nona, tolong Anda lihat jam," si suara soprano itu menunjuk jam dinding berbentuk chappy yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

Rukia menoleh. Matanya kini terbelalak kaget.

"Jam setengah sepuluh???!!!" seru Rukia.

Suara soprano mengangguk puas.

"Dan kau belum membangunkanku??!!"

"Memangnya apa yang dari tadi saya lakukan? Nona Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya suara soprano menunduk sopan.

Rukia segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Suara soprano yang menjabat asisten pribadinya mengukuti Rukia ke kamar mandi. Rukia yang baru 5 menitan masuk kamar mandi mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik pintu. Suara soprano yang ada di depan pintu kamar mandi pun memberinya handuk bewarna biru muda dengar gambar chappy berwarna pink. Tangan Rukia terjulur lagi menyerahkan handuknya, lalu suara soprano memberikan seragamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia sudah siap walaupun cuma mandi bebek dan sisiran seadanya. Ia segera menghampiri sang kakak, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kau terlambat, Rukia," kata Byakuya datar, sambil membaca Koran.

"Maafkan aku, Kak," jawab Rukia singkat sambil menerimaa roti panggang yang di berikan suara soprano.

"Tak apa. Mungkin kau masih shock dengan kejadian semalam," ucap Byakuya datar tapi geleng-geleng.

"Kejadian semalam?" Rukia mengeyitkan dahinya. "Oh ya…, saat truk menabrak rumah di sayap barat itu kan?"

"Betul. Untung saja kamar Nona dan Tuan ada di gedung utama," ucap seorang kakek-kakek bungkuk yang berada di sebelah Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum kecut, "dan untungnya makam Kak Hisana baik-baik saja."

Byakuya, kakek bungkuk itu dan para pelayan menunduk, diam.

"Dan sepertinya Nona terlambat," kata kakek bungkuk itu lagi sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Sangat terlambat sebetulnya," ralat Rukia.

"Ya. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu Kepala Sekolah dan gurumu kalau kau ijin sampai istirahat pertama selesai. Dan sepertinya sekarangnya waktu yang tepat karena butuh waktu 30 menit dari sini ke sekolahmu."

"30 menit??"

"Tentu saja. Dengan hancurnya bangunan sayap barat dan kemacetan yang terjadi di lampu merah di pertigaan itu, kau butuh 30 menit."

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan keluar menuju garasi. Suara soprano juga mengikutinya sambil membawa tasnya.

"Nona?" tanya suara soprano.

"Ya?"

"Apakah benar Anda masih shock karena kejadian semalam? Sebenarnya apa yang Anda lakukan di sayap barat, padahal kamar Anda di gedung utama?" tanya suara soprano.

"…."

"Tolong jawab, Nona. Kakek Penasihat Keluarga Kuchiki itu juga bertanya padaku semalam. Apa yang harus aku jawab, Nona?? Aku di tugaskan untuk mengawasi Nona…, ke-kenapa semalam Nona bisa lolos dari pengawasanku? Saat aku coba mengingatnya, kepalaku sangat sakit. Ada apa, Nona?"tanya suara soprano lelah.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum pada suara soprano. "Mungkin kau terlalu lelah. Kau juga butuh tidur, kan? saat aku sekolah, tidurlah. Mungkin setelah itu kau akan tahu kenapa."

Suara soprano hanya bisa mengangguk.

Rukia masuk ke mobil sedannya. Suara soprano memberikan tasnya pada Rukia. Rukia lalu mengangguk dan menyuruh sopirnya agar cepat pergi.

"Hati-hati, Nona."

"Ya. Jangan lupa setelah ini kau istirahat. Nanti aku juga yang repot kalau kau ketiduran saat mengawasiku kan?"

Suara soprano hanya mengangguk lagi dan mobil Mercy hitam itu melaju cepat.

Di mobil, Rukia menyenderkan bahu dan kepalanya. Ia lelah, walaupun bangun terlambat. Tangannya memijit kepala. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengingat kejadian semalam. _Semoga aku tidak bertemu dia lagi._

**~???~**

Rukia berjalan melewati anak-anak yang dari tadi bisik-bisik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Angkuh tapi anggun. Seperti itulah ia dilatih. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, berjalan teratur dan lainnya. Sebenarnya, Rukia sendiri lelah dilatih seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya telah menjadi Cinderella karena telah dipilih oleh Byakuya Kuchiki, pengusaha kaya, masuk top ten dalam orang terkaya di negaranya dan salah satu pemegam saham terbesar di negaranya. Otomatis, Rukia yang yatim piatu ikut diangkat sebagi keluarga Kuchiki bersama kakaknya. Sayang, kakaknya meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang tak Rukia ketahui. Kakaknya dimakamkan di makam keluarga Kuchiki, di belakang sayap barat. Untunglah, makam keluarga itu tidak ikut-ikutan terkena truk juga. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki memang terdiri dari gedung utama, sayap barat dan sayap timur. Yah, keluarga Kuchiki memang menyebutnya "rumah" walaupun "rumah" itu terlihat seperti sebuah puri kecil bergaya Eropa, bercat putih dan antik. Awalnya Rukia juga sempat bingung (bahkan tersesat) karena keluarga Kuchiki hanyalah 3 orang, Byakuya, dia dan Hisana, sisanya adalah penasihat, pembantu, dan supir, tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa.

"Rukiaa!!"

"Kuchiki-chan!!"

Rukia tersenyum mendapati dirinya, walaupun udah jadi orang kaya, tapi sahabat-sahabatnya tetap menjadi sahabat yang baik tanpa memperhatikan status Rukia.

"Rukia!! Aku dengar katanya rumahmu tertabrak truk ya??" seru Keigo.

"Ya…," jawab Rukia malas-malasan.

"Apakah itu benar, Kuchiki-chan?' tanya Inoue.

"Ya itu benar," jawab Rukia menghela napas. Ia menaruh tasnya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Tapi, ia melihat ada tas lain di bangku sebelahnya. Rukia menatap tas itu lalu ke pemilik tas itu.

_Oh, Tuhan…. _

Rukia meneliti makhluk itu dan memberinya penilaian.

_Cowok. Berambut jabrik bewarna oranye. Alisnya (sepertinya) selalu berkerut, tapi ia tersenyum. Tinggi. Dan…, yah…, tampangnya juga lumayan, emm…, tampan? Oh, Tuhan…, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?? Padahal semalam dia hampir menghancurkan rumahku!!_

Tangan cowok itu mengangkat tangannya, "Yo! Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, murid pindahan. Boleh kan aku duduk sini?"

"Ka-kau kaan???!!!" Rukia kini menunjuk cowok itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hei, kau kenal, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Permisi dulu semuanya!" seru Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan menutup mulutnya. Ichigo membawa lari Rukia sampai di tempat yang sepi.

Di tempat yang sepi itu, Ichigo baru melepaskan Rukia.

"Hh…hh…," Rukia mengatur napasnya. Setlah napasnya kembali teratur ia segera marah-marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan???!"

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Ichigo santai.

"Kau! Kau hampir menghancurkan rumahku!! Kau hampir saja membunuh pelayan-pelayan tak berdosa itu!! Kau hampir menghancurkan makam keluarga Kuchiki!! Kau!! Kau!! Kau…, masih berani-beraninya datang kesini??!!!" geram Rukia.

"Sabar dulu. Dengar ya, Rukia Kuchiki. Pertama, bukan aku yang menghancurkan rumahmu, tapi hollow. Kedua, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membunuh pelayan-pelayan itu, dan setahuku, semua manusia termasuk pelayan-pelayanmu itu pasti pernah berdosa! Ketiga, aku tidak tahu ada makam di situ, aku juga tak berniat menghancurkannya, dan memang BUKAN AKU yang menghancurkan rumahmu! Dan aku, berani datang kesini karena kekuatan shinigamiku sudah diambil olehmu, Rukia Kuchiki!!" seru Ichigo tak kalah marahnya dengan Rukia.

"Kekuatan shinigami?"

"Ya. Kau tidak ingat kemarin malam? Aku terpaksa memberikan kekuatan shinigamiku padamu dan aku memakai tubuh manusia ini sementara, sambil menunggu kekuatanku kembali, lalu aku akan mengambil kekuatan shinigamiku itu darimu!"

"Tapi kenapa semua keluargaku dan pelayanku itu menyangka sayap barat rumahku itu tertabrak truk?"

"Karena ingatan mereka sudah ku edit," jawab Ichigo singkat. "Jadi, mau tak mau, kau harus menjadi shinigami, menggantikanku. Kau harus membunuh para hollow itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan hollow itu," kata Rukia dingin.

"Bukankah sudah kejelaskan kemarin? Dan monster yang menyerang rumahmu itulah hollow, bodoh."

"Enak saja, aku tak mau menjadi shinigami!!"

"A-apa??" Ichigo terkejut. Tiba-tiba hape dikantongnya berbunyi. Ichigo melihat hape itu sebentar lalu memakai sarung tangan bewarna biru-merah.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia mundur selangkah-dua langkah.

"Diam di situ," ucap Ichigo dan mendorong Rukia memakai tangannya yang sudah dilapisi sarung tangan aneh itu. Setelah itu, tubuh Rukia sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan Rukia sudah menjadi shinigami.

"A-…," baru Rukia mau berkata seuatu Ichigo sudah menariknya pergi.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi shinigami!!" paksa Ichigo.

"A-APAA???!!!!

**~???~**

Nah, masih pada bingung ngga? kalo masih review aja, biar aku perjelas hehehe..., kalo udah jelas pun review juga

makasih lagi karena udah baca, tambah makasih kalo mau ngereview..!

pokoknya hidup makasih!!

ayo teken ijo-ijo di bawah dan MAKASIH!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hemm..., apdet juga.... Makasih bwat mss Dhyta, buat Kubo Tite dan bwat para author yang baik hati yang mau nge review... aku tunggu reviewnya.., kalo salah juga tolong di kasi tau yah... ^^

WARNING: FF ini sangat amat gaje..., berhati-hatilah untuk tidak bingung membacanya...!! Waspadalah!!

_**Caphter 2:**_

Akhirnya Rukia mau juga menjadi shinigami. Singkatnya (biar cepet), Rukia telah menjadi shinigami dan mau membantu Ichigo. Tapi, setelah sekian lama, kekuatan Ichgo belum pulih benar. Akhirnya, suatu malam, Ichigo menghilang dan meninggalkan surat. Rukia mencarinya dan menemukan Ichigo mau dibawa pulang oleh Isshin, ayahnya sekaligus kapten dan Renji, wakil kapten. Rukia ingin mencegah Ichigo tapi dilarang oleh Ichigo. Rukia ngotot, dan berusaha melawan Renji dan Isshin dibantu dengan Ishida (yang dulu musuhnya Rukia, sekarang jadi temen). Rukia dan Ishida kalah lalu di tolong oleh Urahara. Uruhara lalu melatih Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad untuk menolong Ichigo. Setelah itu mereka ke Soul Society bareng Yoruichi. Di Soul Society mereka menyusup ke kompleks shinigami dan hampir ketauan. Mereka terpisah-pisah di komplek sihigami dan masing-masing melawan shinigami yang kuat. Bahkan Rukia sudah melawan Ikakku dan Kapten Zaraki Kenpachi yang katanya salah satu kapten terkuat dari 13 kapten yang ada. Dari pertandingan yang seru itu, mereka seri, pedang Kenpachi patah dan Rukia pingsan karena ngga kuat. Rukia pun ditolong Yoruichi. Yoruichi mengajarkan bankai pada Rukia agar Rukia menang melawan Isshin. Selengkapnya baca komik Bleach sendiri dengan menukar tokoh-tokohnya.

Yoruichi pun menjelaskan bankai, "Asal kau tahu, Rukia, bankai ada 3 macam, Sibi, Tipbi, dan Tiebi.

"Pertama, Sibi adalah bankai yang mengandalkan kekuatan, tanpa strategi. Shinigami pemilik Sibi biasanya hanya mengandalkan insting. Sibi adalah bankai yang kuat dan tidak memakan energi banyak dari shinigami pemiliknya dan zanpakuto, kecuali kalau di pakai sangat lama.

"Kedua, Tipbi adalah bankai yang memakai kekuatan dan pikiran. Shinigami pemilik Tipbi harus kuat dan memakai strategi. Bankai ini sangat kuat tapi menghabiskan banyak energi pemilik, bukan zanpakutonya.

"Ketiga, Tiebi. Sangat jarang shinigami yang mempunyai kekuatan ini, tapi akan kujelaskan juga padamu. Tiebi sangat amatlah kuat. Tiebi mengandalkan kekuatan pikiran. Tiebi memakai sedikit sekali kekuatan shinigami dan zanpakuto. Tiebi memang sangat menguntungkan, tapi Tiebi sangat langka dan orang yang mendapatkan Tiebi adalah orang yang pintar, biasanya orang ini terselubung tapi punya kekuatan yang besar."

"Terselubung? Apakah masih ada pemilik Tiebi?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya. Hanya ada satu yang masih hidup," jawab Yoruichi. "Ketua Gotei 13, Kapten pertama, Kapten Yamamoto."

Rukia terdiam. Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam.

"Yoruichi," panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Tolong beritahu aku. Apa shinigami dapat memilih bankainya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bankai-lah yang memilih shinigami," jawab Yoruichi.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan Tiebi," jawab Rukia.

Yoruichi mengangguk. "Tiebi, selain langka juga amat aneh. Bankai biasanya mengubah sebuah zanpakuto, tapi Tiebi…. Pemilik Tiebi-lah yang menentukan zanpakuto berbentuk apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hampir semua zanpakuto memiliki nama. Zanpakuto-mu, Sodeno Shirayuki, dan banyak lagi. Masing-masing Zanpakuto memiliki jiwa tersendiri. Misalnya, Renji, zanpakuto-nya memiliki jiwa babon. Tapi pemilik Tiebi…. Pemilik Tiebi tinggal memikirkan zanpakuto-nya menjadi sebuah bentuk, panah, misalnya, dan zanpakuto-nya pun menjadi panah."

"Segitukah kehebatan Tiebi?"

"Ya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kita masih punya harapan…."

Rukia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Suara Yoruichi terdengar samar-samar. Rukia mendadak terjatuh. Panca indera-nya menumpul.

_Harapan…_

_Harapan??_

Rukia memijit kepalanya. Pusing! Kenapa sih, dia ini?

_Katanya harapan itu ada…._

Rukia kaget. Siapa itu? Rasanya pernah….

_Apa harapan itu ada? Ya, harapan itu ada._

"Rukia?" Yoruichi menyadari kondisi Rukia.

"Rukia!!"

"Yoruichi…, apa…, itu déjà vu?"

"D-déjà vu?? Apa maksudmu??"

"Hhh…."

"Rukia!!

"Rukiaa!!!"

-

-

-

"Ruuuukiiiiaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Mata Rukia terbuka. "Yoruichi??!"

"Ya, ini aku, dan aku akan membantumu keluar dari mimpi burukmu!" seru Yoruichi menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Ia lalu menarik selimut Rukia dengan kasar.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Hah? Tentu saja di kamarmu, bodoh," kata Yoruichi geli. "Kau pasti masih shock karena semalam ya? tenang saja, para espada idiot itu sudah dibunuh."

Rukia memegangi dahinya. Haaah…, bodoh benar dia. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang aneh sekali.

"Hei, kok lama sekali sih?" tanya Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Rukia. "Pergi!!! Ini kamarku!!!" seru Rukia. Rukia melotot, ia menimpuk Ichigo dengan sandal, bantal dan lainnya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk kamar perawan, Ichigo," kata Yoruichi tersenyum geli, mengusir Ichigo.

"Huh, padahal saat pertama kali aku jadi shinigami kau juga tidur di kamarku!"

"Salah! Di lemarimu, bodoh!! Keluar-keluar-keluar!!!" usir Rukia malu.

"Iya, iya…," kata Ichigo kabur, karena ngga mau kena timpuk.

"Kau mimpi apa sih, Rukia?" tanya Yoruichi. "Sampai telat sarapan. Padahal kata Byakuya kau tak biasanya seperti ini, jadi aku membangunkanmu."

"Hah? Ah, tidak…, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya bermimpi…, bertukar tempat dengan Ichigo…," kata Rukia malu-malu.

"Kau jadi cowok gitu?"

"Bukaan…, aku jadi manusia dan Ichigo jadi shinigami dan Ichigo memberikan kekuatannnya padaku. Hmp! Lucu sekali kalau aku ingat itu."

"Pantas kau bangun telat sekali. Yang lain telah menunggumu di ruang makan. Mungkin mereka hampir makan siang menunggu kau. Sampai-sampai Ichigo ikut kesini."

Rukia hanya tertawa. Ia segera bersiap-siap dan tak mau yang lainnya menunggu lebih lama.

"Oh ya, nanti aku dan Urahara mau melatih Ichigo," kata Yoruichi. "Kau ikutan?"

"Melatih Ichigo buat apa?"

**~???~**

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!!!"

"Tenang dulu, Ichigo!" seru Yoruichi.

"Kau sepertinya belum siap, jadi kami akan melatihmu," kata Urahara cengar-cengir meliaht kelakuan Ichigo. Byakuya hanya diam dan pasang muka datar, Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya. Inoue menatap Ichigo sedikit kuatir, Chad juga diam, Renji yang ada di sana, juga mengamati Ichigo dan rada-rada terganggu.

"Diam, Ichigo! Berisik!!" seru Renji.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam?!! Kenapa kalian memberitahuku sangat mendadak begini?!!"

"Mendadak bagaimana?? Pelantikannya masih sebulan lagi! Makanya kau kuberitahu sekarang!" seru Yoruichi yang baru datang bersama Rukia. "Kecuali pelantikanmu besok, kau baru boleh kaget."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kaget?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia susuk disebelah Inoue dan Renji dan berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Oh, khaw lumh tawh, Rukhia?" tanya Renji sedikit meremehkan dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Apa?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya lalu bertanya pada Inoue.

"Ng…, Kurosaki-kun terpilih menjadi Kapten kelima…," jawab Inoue melirik Ichigo.

"Hah? Kau jadi Kapten, Ichigo??" Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Lihat!! Dia saja kaget, apalagi aku!!! Aku tidak mungkin menjadi KAPTEEENNN!!!!!"

"Justru kau yang sangat memungkinkan untuk jadi Kapten! Dengar," berntak Yoruichi, "Pertama, kau sudah menguasai bankai. Kedua, kau sudah mengalahkan Aizen!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" kata Urahara. Suara berisik Ichigo dan Yoruichi terhenti. "Kau mau ikut, Nona Kuchiki? Abarai?"

**~???~**

"Kau shock sekali, Ichigo," goda Renji.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kapten," kata Ichigo masih syok berat. Sementara itu Rukia sedang berpikir keras.

"Rukia?"

"Rukia!"

"Ah, ya?" Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Renji dan Ichigo yang sedang berdiri. Mereka berdua ikut duduk disamping Rukia.

"Kutanya, menururtmu bagaimana, kok ngga dijawab?" tanya Renji.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ichigo," kata Renji menunjuk Ichigo.

"Kau sedang berpikir apa sih?" tanya Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri (karena masih syok).

"Nggak. Aneh aja. Kau ingat percakapan kita setelah kau membunuh Aizen?"

Ichigo berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kau dengar apa yang kubisikkan?" tanya Rukia.

"Se-sedikit sih…. Tapi tak jelas."

"Apa yang kubisikkan waktu itu?"

"Ngh…. Kalau tidak salah…, 'seandainya kau dan aku berbalik keadaannya'…."

"Ya. Benar. Dan semalam aku bermimpi begitu. Keadaaanmu dan keadaanku berbalik."

"Lalu?" potong Renji setengah bosan. "Begitu saja? Mimpi kan bunga tidur, Rukia."

"Dan kau ingat apa perkataanku sebelumnya?" tanya Rukia tanpa memperhatikan Renji.

"Er…, tentang aku menjadi kapten?" kata Ichigo ragu.

"Ya…. dan…, sekarang kau menjadi kapten!" kata Rukia.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, Rukia," celetuk Renji.

"Ya…. menurutku juga begitu," kata Ichigo.

"Mungkin itu bukan kebetulan, Nona Kuchiki," kata Urahara yang datang bersama Yoruichi di belakang mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya ketiga shinigami itu.

"Sepertinya kita menemukan mutiara, Yoruichi," bisik Urahara cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia.

**~???~**

"Jadi…, begitukah mimpimu?" tanya Urahara sambil berpikir keras. Rukia pikir mereka semua (Yoruichi, Ichigo, Renji) akan mentertawakan mimpinya, ternyata tidak.

"Kau juga mendapat sedikit déjà vu di mimpimu, iya kan?" tambah Yoruichi.

Rukia terdiam.

"Kuchiki…," kata Urahara. "Penjelasan Yoruichi tentang bankai di mimpimu adalah kenyataan. Bankai memang ada 3."

"Apa??!!" seru Rukia kaget.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah diberi tahu soal itu?" tanya Ichigo melirik Yoruichi.

"Rukia," kata Yoruichi tanpa memedulikan Ichigo. "Kau adalah shinigami yang memiliki bankai Tiebi."

"Tidak mungkin!!" seru Rukia. Ichigo dan Renji menoleh padanya, mereka juga tak percaya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, Rukia," kata Yoruichi tersenyum misterius.

"Dari cerita Rukia, aku yakin, kalian berdua (Ichigo dan Renji) sudah mengerti soal bankai sepenuhnya. Aku hanya akan tambahkan sedikit," Urahara berdiri dan bersender di pohon.

"Contoh-contoh dari ketiga bankai itu. Sibi. Contohnya, kau, Kurosaki dan Abarai. Kalian memang kuat dan selalu memakai insting, bukan strategi. Tak pernah berpikir panjang untuk membuat keputusan yang besar. Seperti keputusan kalian menyelamatkan Kuchiki waktu itu."

"Kedua, Tipbi," sambung Yoruichi. "Contohnya adalah Byakuya dan Ukitake. Mereka berpikir dulu sebelum menyerang, tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka banyak pikiran, seperti Ukitake. Mereka pemilik Tipbi adalah orang-orang berdarah dingin."

"Dan…," kali ini Urahara yang ngomong, "Tiebi. Contohnya, Ketua Yamamoto. Dan kau, Kuchiki. Biasanya bankai itu terselubung atau tersembunyi. Tapi utung kau menceritakan mimpimu kepada kami, jadi selubung itu bisa kami buka!" kata Urahra riang. Lalu mukanya kembali serius. "Satu lagi akan kutambahkan. Kekurangan Tiebi adalah sangat bergantung pada perasaan shinigami pemiliknya. Bila persaanmu melemah, Tiebi-mu juga akan melemah, ingat itu. Kau akan jadi sangat kuat, Kuchiki. Berhati-hatilah."

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Urahara berkata dengan santai, "Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang harus kejelaskan pada kalian tentang shinigami. Kalian harus tahu, tugas shinigami tak hanya mengalahkan hollow, tapi juga mengambil nyawa manusia."

"Mengambil nyawa manusia?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya. Namanya shinigami, dewa kematian. Dari namanya saja seharusnya sudah jelas kan? hanya saja Gotei 13 terpusat pada mengalahkan hollow, tapi ada shinigami khusus mengambil nyawa manusia…. Kalian harus tahu ini sebelum menjadi Kapten!"

"Kalian?" tanya Rukia. "Bukannya yang jadi kapten cuma Ichigo?"

"Aku juga, bodoh!" sela Renji. "Aku menjadi Kapten Kesembilan!"

Mendadak Urahara menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ok! Ayo kita mulai anak-anak. Aku akan ambil Kurosaki dan Abarai. Dan kau ambil Rukia!" tunjuk Urahara pada Yoruichi.

"Kau memang seenaknya, Kisuke," desah Yoruichi sambil tersenyum. "Dia memang tahu apa yang kumau. Nah, ayo, Rukia!!"

Rukia mengikuti Yoruichi yang menjauh.

"Rukia. Mungkin bankai-mu bisa dikeluarkan sekarang," kata Yoruichi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rukia polos. Walaupun dia sering liat Ichigo, Renji, dan kakaknya mengeluarkan bankai, tapi bankai mereka berbeda dengan bankainya Rukia.

"Pikirkan zanpakuto-mu."

Rukia mengambil napas dan memikirkan zanpakutonya.

"Pikirkan, sesuai apa yang kau mau."

Rukia berpikir.

"Keluarkan zanpakuto-mu dan berserulah bankai!" seru Yoruichi. Yoruichi sendiri sudah berubah pakaiannya (bajunya sama kaya waktu dia nyerang Soi Fon) sejak Rukia berkonsentrasi.

"Bankai!!!" seru Rukia mengeluarkan Sode no Shirayuki.

-

-

-

Ichigo, Renji dan Urahara tersentak kaget.

"Ke-kekuatan roh siapa ini?!" seru Renji kaget.

"Keuatan roh yang besar sekali…, tapi aku mengenalinya…. Ini…, kekuatan roh Rukia!!!" seru Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. Mendadak mereka bertiga menganga kaget.

Langit berubah menjadi hitam. Tetes-tetes air turun dari langit. Lalu berubah menjadi kristal es.

"Salju?"

Salju itu lalu menjadi sebuah zanpakuto putih transparan di tangan Rukia.

"I-itu…."

"Itu bankai Rukia! Sode no Shirayuki!"

**~???~**

Aku ngerasa fanfic ini gaje sekali~... RnR please...


	4. Chapter 4

Hhh..., update juga...,

Oh ya, makasih ya, buat mss Dhyta, para author-author yang ngereview dan Kubo Tite.., aku sangat terharu atas jasa kalian.. T^T

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ^^

**Chapter 3**

"Itukah bankai-mu, Rukia?" tanya Yoruichi.

Rukia menatapnya tajam.

"Bagus. Kau sungguh-sungguh dan tidak setenga-setengah dalam belajar. Baguslah, karena aku tidak suka orang yang seperti itu."

"…."

"Bankai yang cantik, Rukia," ucap Yoruichi yang sekarang ada di sebelah Rukia. Mata Rukia terbelalak. "Sama sepertimu."

Rukia tersadar. Di pipi kanannya ada tato kupu-kupu. Yoruichi kini ada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Shunpo…," ucap Rukia masih memegang zanpakuto-nya.

-

-

-

"A-Apa??" Ichigo dan Renji terkejut.

"Yoruichi sungguh-sungguh. Seperti Kuchiki," kata Urahara. "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton dulu?"

Tapi kata-katanya itu tak di tanggap karena mereka udah seru nonton Rukia vs Yoruichi.

-

-

-

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Zanpakuto salju-nya ia tempelkan di pipinya lalu salju itu mencair menjadi air yang melumuri wajah Rukia.

Csshhh….

Tato di pipi kanan Rukia menghilang.

"A-apaaa??!! Ti-tidak mungkin!" mata Yoruichi membulat.

"Kau sendiri yang mengajariku kalau tak ada yang tak mungkin, iya kan, Yoruichi?" bisik Rukia yang kini ada disebelah Yoruichi.

Sriiingg.

Mata Yoruichi semakin membulat. Tangannya memegang pipi kanannya. Ia menoleh, tapi Rukia sudah ada beberapa meter di depannya.

-

-

-

"Tato kupu-kupu?? Sejak kapan Rukia belajar seperti itu dari Yoruichi?"

"Bagus," kata Urahara senang. Ichigo dan Renji menoleh menatap Urahara. "Rukia belajar dengan sangat cepat. Ia sekarang sudah mencapai 'tingkat tertinggi' di bankai Tiebi. Dia bisa mengusai suatu jurus hanya dengan sekali lihat."

-

-

-

Tato kupu-kupu di pipi kanan Yoruichi. Yoruichi menggeram. Ia mengeluarkan jurus yang ia pakai melawan Soi Fon. Di tangannya, petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Rukia bersiap-siap dengan zanpakuto-nya.

Sedetik kemudian keduanya saling menahan. Rukia menahan serangan Yoruichi dengan zanpakuto-nya. Zanpakuto itu berubah menjadi tameng, lalu berubah lagi seperti semula saat Rukia ingin menyerang.

-

-

-

"Itukah kekuatan Tiebi?" Ichigo dan Renji terpana.

"Zanpakuto Rukia adalah salju yang dapat menjadi air yang sifatnya mengikuti wadahnya. Tapi ia bisa membuat air itu membentuk apapun yang ia butuhkan," jelas Urahara.

-

-

-

Keduanya mundur lagi. Rukia terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Begitupula Yoruichi yang masih syok karena ilmunya diambil oleh Rukia.

-

-

-

"Sedetik," kata Urahara memainkan topinya.

"2 detik," sambung Ichigo.

"3…." Tambah Renji.

-

-

-

…4…, Rukia menghitung dalam hati. Ia mengambil napas. Perlahan tapi pasti!

…5!!! Yoruichi langsung tancap gas.

Rukia dan Yoruichi saling menghampiri. Saat mereka berdua mau menyerang….

GJLEERR!!!

Serangan Rukia dan Yoruichi terhenti. Petir menyambar dari langit memisahkan mereka. Otomatis mereka mundur. Mereka berdua menatap langit. Bankai Rukia memudar, langitnya kini gelap karena mendung, dan bulannya pun menghilang. Begitupula dengan Yoruichi, petir di tangannya kini menghilang.

Sedetik kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Yoruichi dan Rukia saling menunduk hormat, tanda selesai. Ia segera menghampiri Yoruichi dengan shunpo. Zanpakuto-nya yang berbentuk salju cair ia tempelkan pada pipi Yoruichi. Tato di pipi kanan Yoruichi hilang. Zanpakuto Rukia kembali seperti biasa dan Rukia masukkan ke sarungnya.

Rukia menatap langit. Yoruichi juga. Tangan mereka sama-sama terangkat ke atas. Hujan turun. Suara tetes air dan sambaran petir mewarnai akhir pelajaran mereka. Rukia menatap tangannya. Satu tetes air membasahi telapak tangannya. Lalu makin banyak. Yoruichi tersenyum bangga pada Rukia.

-

-

-

"Aku yakin setelah ini dia pasti akan menyombongkan diri," gerutu Urahara.

**~???~**

"Harusnya kau lihat sendiri, Byakuya," kata Yoruichi ketika makan malam. "Adikmu hebat sekali."

Byakuya melirik Rukia sekali lagi lalu kembali pada makanannya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengajarimu, Rukia…," kata Yoruichi setengah mabuk. "Kau hebat sekalii…. Di banding kakak bodohmu itu…," Yoruichi menunjuk Byakuya.

Rukia yang duduk di samping Yoruichi segera memberi syarat pada Inoue untuk membantunya membawa Yoruichi ke kamar.

"Tak usah, Kuchiki. Biar aku saja yang membawanya," kata Urahara sambil menggendong Yoruichi.

"Aku hebat bisa mengajari Rukia seperti itu, iya kan? Eh, Kisuke? Heeei…, jawab Kisuke!!" kata Yoruichi.

"Good luck," kata Ichigo dan Renji pada Urahara yang duduk disamping mereka. "Aku heran kenapa dua orang itu bisa bersahabat."

"Bukankah benar kataku tadi?" bisik Urahara pada Ichigo dan Renji. "Dia menyombongkan diri."

"Oh ya?" Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Ini baru baru awalnya, Kuchiki," kata Urahara yang segera pergi sebelum kata-kata Yoruichi (yang kebanyakan memuji dirinya sendiri dan membandingkan Rukia dengan Byakuya) membuat Byakuya meledak.

Setelah Yoruichi diamankan, acara makan malam kembali tenang.

"Kurosaki," panggil Byakuya. Ichigo tersentak kaget karena Byakuya memanggil dirinya.

"Kau sebaiknya segera kembali ke duniamu. Kau harus memberi tahu Isshin dan adik-adikmu."

"Oh i-iya…," kata Ichigo. "Tapi tidak besok. Aku sudah berjanji pada Urahara."

"Kapten yang baik adalah kapten yang menepati janjinya," kaat Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Mungkin dia ingin menyindirmu, Ichigo," kata Ishida.

"Tidak. Ia menyindir dirinya sendiri," kata Ichigo. Ichigo ingat saat ia bertarung dengan Byakuya. Byakuya bercerita tentang Hisana, kakak Rukia. Byakuya berjanji pada Hisana ia akan menemukan dan merawat Rukia dan Byakuya berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya ia tak akan mengingkari hukum lagi. Ichigo menghela napas panjang.

**~???~**

"Hhh…."

"…."

"Tunggu sebentar, Rukia! Biarkan aku beristirahat dulu!" kata Ichigo yang langsung duduk bersender pada pohon. Zangetsu-nya diletakkan begitu saja di sampingnya. Tepatnya sih, terjatuh.

Rukia menyetujui usul Ichigo dan duduk di depan Ichigo. Ia tadi berhasil menjatuhkan Zangetsu dari tangan Ichigo.

"Renji mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Katanya ia mau ke tempatnya Hinamori dan Kira dulu."

"Renji, Hinamori dan Kira memang sahabat baik," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Huh, Urahara payah!" seru Ichigo. Dia dengan mudahnya bilang 'hari ini aku tak bisa' lalu mengajak Yoruichi bolos bersama, padahal Yoruichi sedang mengajariku dan kau!"

"Mungkin Urahara memang mempunyai kepentingan?" tebak Rukia.

"Kepentingan apa? Jangan-jangan mereka lagi asik-asiknya pacaran!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong pacaran…. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Inoue?" pancing Rukia.

"Ha? Inoue. Hubunganku baik-baik saja. Lagipula itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pacaran kan?" ucap Ichigo polos. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar maksud Rukia. "Hei, aku itu tidak pacaran dengan Inoue! Asal kau tau ya, hubunganku dan dia itu tak lebih dari teman!!"

Rukia tertawa karena Ichigo yang telmi.

"Kau sendiri…. Apa hubunganmu dan Renji?" selidik Ichigo.

"Ah, kau membalas ya? hubunganku dan Renji adalah teman masa kecil. Ada masalah?" tanya Rukia enteng.

"Oh ya? kalau hubunganku dengan hubunganmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ha?" Rukia cengo. Dia ngga sadar Ichigo berusaha mengorek-orek perasaan Rukia terhadapnya. Muka Rukia memerah sedikit. Kakinya menekuk dan mukanya ia sembunyikan di balik kakinya.

"Jawab Rukia Kuchiki," tuntut Ichigo.

"Yah…. Entahlah…."

"Jawab yang jelas," paksa Ichigo.

"Er…, yah…, jujur saja Ichigo…. Kau…, kau sangat mirip dengan…, Kaien," kata Rukia.

"Kaien?" Ichigo makin penasaran. Rukia lalu menceritakannya tentang Kaien.

"Begitulah.... Aku sangat pengecut waktu itu…," Rukia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ichigo terdiam.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo meraih Zangetsu, bangkit lalu meninggalkan Rukia tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ichigo!!" seru Rukia. Ia berlari menyusul Ichigo. Rukia menghadang Ichigo dengan shunpo.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia kaget melihat wajah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam lalu dengan shunpo ia pergi. Rukia segera mengikuti Ichigo dengan shunpo.

Ternyata Ichigo pergi ke tempat dimana Yoruichi melatihnya bankai.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia yang mengejarnya. Ichigo menoleh. Rukia mundur selangkah melihat Ichigo. Ia tak pernah melihat Ichigo semarah itu selain saat Ichigo marah pada Byakuya pas Byakuya menjemput Rukia.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Memang apa salahku?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu maumu?" kata Ichigo.

"Mauku?"

"Ya! kau memanas-manasiku kan?!"

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Dengar, Rukia!" Ichigo mendekatkan diri pada Rukia. Kini jarak diantara mereka hanya 3 senti. "Kau pikir apa hubunganku dan hubunganmu, menurutku?? Kupikir arti hubungan _kita _menurutmu dan menurutku sama! Ternyata…?"

"Hubungan? Hubungan kita?" Rukia masih tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah, kalau ternyata _kau_ menganggapku orang lain?"

"Maksudmu? Aku menganggapmu apa?"

"Kau menganggapku Kaien, kan? kau pikir aku tidak marah? Aku sendiri tidak mengenal Kaien, tidak peduli dia orang baik atau jahat!!"

Rukia terdiam.

"Aku bukan Kaien. Dan ternyata hubungan kita selama ini itu tidak ada!!" seru Ichigo yang langsung menghilang karena shunpo.

Rukia masih mematung. Rukia masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba air matanya keluar. Sakit sekali. Tapi Ichigo ngga salah. Dialah yang salah. Rukia duduk di tanah, kakinya di tekuk, kepalanya ia sembunyikan di balik kakinya. Menangis

**Rukia's POV:**

Aku memang bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menceritakannya sekarang? Bukan dulu-dulu saat _hubungan kami _ belum sejauh ini….

Sekarang, Ichigo menganggap _hubungan kami_ sudah cukup jauh. Atau mungkin aku yang merasa begitu? Tapi perasaanku pada Kaien tetap sama. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Katanya harapan itu ada. Apa benar harapan itu ada? Kalau dia harapanku, seharusnya dia menolongku kan? Tapi dia meninggalkanku…, walaupun ia memang sudah lama pergi. Atau…, justru Ichigo-lah harapanku?

Deg!

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi…. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu megalami déjà vu? Apa ini? Harapan? Kenapa dengan harapan??

"Rukia? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku menoleh tapi yang kulihat hanyalah gelap. Karena cahaya-ku telah pergi. Tiga-tiganya telah pergi. Kakak…, Kaien… dan…, Ichigo…, apakah kau akan pergi juga?

**Normal POV:**

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoruichi dan Urahara menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku…, ingin tahu apa yang… terjadi dan apa yang harus… ku… lakukan…." Ucap Rukia tertahan. Lalu ia pingsan.

**~???~**

Gimana? chap kemaren masih banyak yg bilang ngebingungin, apakah sekarang masih ngebingungin? kalo iya, emang kita sekali-kali harus baca fic yang gaje dan ngebingungin kaya gini biar ngga bosen baca fic yg bagus-bagus mulu.. hehehe..

Ditunggu reviewnya!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hohoho.., saia balik lagi!!! Selamet puasa ya, bagi yang menjalankan dan mohon maap lahir dan bathin.., kalo saia ada salah-salah huhu..

Makasih bwt mss Dhyta, Kubo Tite, dan para author yang baik dan tidak sombong yang mau ngereview!!! daripada bosen nungguin buka puasa, mendingan baca fic ini.. ya ngga?? khuhuhu...

Uuuh..., lagi ngga ada ide nih, jadinya pake sms bginian deh.. kalo lagu yang cocok apa ya??

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Sahabat bukanlah Matematika yang bisa dihitung_

_Sahabat bukanlah Pkn yang diatur oleh UUD  
_

_Tapi Sahabat adalah Sejarah, yang dikenang sepanjang masa…_

_-cerita sms dari temen- _

**Mimpi Rukia:**

Saat itu salju baru turun dan seorang anak berjaket biru, bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya yang menenteng belanjaan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berteriak.. Anak itu menoleh sedikit, merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo!!!"

Anak itu kini menoleh penuh dan melepaskan gandengan ibunya. Ibunya sedikit kaget dan ikut menoleh kebelakang.

3 orang. 1 seorang perempuan berumur 18 sampai 20 tahunan membawa sebuah plastik makanan menggandeng sorang anak perempuan yang mirip sekali dengannya dan seorang lagi cewek yang mirip cowok, berlari menghampiri anak berjaket biru tadi.

"Tatsuki?" anak berjaket biru yang dipanggil Ichigo itu berlari menghampiri anak yang mirip cowok yang dipanggil Tatsuki.

Ibu anak itu tersenyum. Ia menyapa perempuan yang membawa plastik makanan tadi.

"Selamat malam, Hisana Tsuageha," sapa ibu anak itu.

"Selamat malam, Bu Kurosaki. Panggil saja saya Hisana, malam ini baru saja turun salju, anda tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya perempuan yang (ingin) disapa Hisana (saja).

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula ada Ichigo," Bu Kurosaki itu melirik anaknya lalu melirik gadis yang daritadi menggandeng tangan Hisana. "Itu adikmu?"

Hisana mengangguk. "Ya. Kenalkan namanya Rukia."

"Halo, Rukia," kata Bu Kurosaki tersenyum. Rukia membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan. Sementara Bu Kurosaki dan Hisana ngobrol, Rukia menghampiri Tatsuki dan Ichigo.

"Tatsuki, dia siapa?" tunnjuk Ichigo ke Rukia dan Hisana.

"Oh, itu Kak Hisana. Ayah dan Ibuku sibuk kerja, jadi Kak Hisana yang mengurusku, kalo dia adiknya Kak Hisana! Namanya Rukia. Rukia dan Kak Hisana yatim piatu, jadi mereka sering pindah tempat untuk mencari pekerjaan," kata Tatsuki. Tatsuki mengajak Rukia ke tempatnya dan Ichigo. Tatsuki lalu mengenalkannya pada Ichigo. Rukia mengelurkan tangannya malu-malu pada Ichigo.

"Na-namaku Rukia Tsuageha," katanya.

"Tsuageha? Nama yang aneh…, oh ya, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal!" kata Ichigo menyambut tangan Rukia.

"Rukia! Tatsuki! Ayo pulang," panggil Hisana. "Kami duluan, Bu…."

"Ya," jawab Bu Kurosaki mengangguk.

"Dadah Ichigo!!" seru Tatsuki.

"Dah Tatsuki, Rukia!!" seru Ichigo melambai pada keduanya.

Dan mereka pun berpisah.

**Akhir dari Mimpi Rukia**

**~???~**

"Hhhh… hh…."

"Rukia? Kau sudah bangun??" Yoruichi menoleh cemas pada Rukia. Di sebelahnya Urahara memberi sebuah gelas berisi teh panas untuknya.

"Ya…, terima kasih…," kata Rukia.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Ichigo?" tanya Urahara _to the point._

Rukia lalu menceritakannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya…. Tapi…"

Yoruichi dan Urahara saling berpandangan.

"Tapi apa?"

"Gara-gara ilmu bankai itu…, saat aku diselamatkan kalian aku berkata 'aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kulakukan'…, lalu tiba-tiba saat aku pingsan aku bermimpi tentang…, aku saat masih kecil bersama Ichigo dan Kak Hisana dan Tatsuki dan ibunya Ichigo…, aku…," Rukia menggeleng bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Urahara dan Yoruichi penasaran.

"Aku…," lanjut Rukia menatap Urahara dan Yoruichi. "Aku bermimpi saat aku masih menjadi manusia. Harusnya aku mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan mimpi ini…, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti!"

"Jelas kan?" kata Urahara. "Ichigo menyangka, kau menganggapnya Kaien. Berarti sama saja kau menyukai Kaien bukan Ichigo. Ichigo jelas tidak suka disamakan dengan Kaien. Kau pun tidak suka jika disamakan dengan Inoue jika Inoue punya arti khusus bagi Ichigo, kan?"

"A-aku…."

"Bukankah sudah jelas sekali, Rukia?" kata Yoruichi lelah. "Ichigo cemburu pada Kaien, apalagi kau menganggapnya Kaien. Berarti dia tidak punya arti bagimu kan?"

"Apa? Cemburu?" Rukia tersedak. Mendadak mukanya memerah. Ia sadar. "Ya…, mungkin ini semua salahku…. Mungkin dia pikir begitu, tapi aku tetap berpikir Ichigo adalah Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyelamatkanku, bukan Kaien. Tentu saja Ichigo berarti besar bagiku…."

"Kau harus meluruskan ini semua."

"Yah…," Rukia berpikir sebentar. "Ichigo-nya mana?"

"Dia pulang ke dunianya untuk menemui ayahnya," jawab Urahara. "Diam-diam, tanpa memberitahuki dan Yoruichi dan hanya memberi tahu Byakuya."

"Kakak tidak tahu aku punya masalah dengan Ichigo kan?" selidik Rukia.

"Tidak, kami bilang kau pingsan karena kecapean berlatih."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Ichigo," kata Rukia.

"Ng…, kalau tidak salah Ishida dan lainnya juga akan pulang hari ini…"

"Oh ya? sekarang mereka dimana??" tanya Rukia.

**~???~**

"Inoue!!"

"Kuchiki-chan??" Inoue kaget. Rukia menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Ikut kalian dan menjemput Ichigo. Dia tidak boleh lama-lama disana," kata Rukia berbohong.

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Mereka pun berjalan keluar.

**~???~**

Yoruichi melihat Rukia dari pintu rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba Urahara menepuk bahunya.

"Kisuke…," bisik Yoruichi.

"Kenapa malah kita yang mengurus masalah mereka?" tanya Urahara dengan senyum khasnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Yoruichi masuk ke rumah sambil mengangkat bahu. "Begini nih, kalau kakak iparnya nggak bener."

**~???~**

Ichigo sedang berjalan dengan sosok manusianya di tepi sungai. Dia muter-muter ngga jelas sampai tanpa sadar ia berjalan di depan bekas rumah Tatsuki. Dulu jalan itu adalah jalan raya dan rumah Tatsuki yang kecil ada di sebrang jalan itu. Di sebrang rumah Tatsuki ada sebuah rumah kosong yang dulunya bekas tinggal kakak beradik yang sangat kecil. Sekarang Tatsuki sudah pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar di dekat rumah Inoue dan jalan itu bukan jalan raya lagi sekarang. Jalan itu hanyalah jalan tikus. Jarang ada orang lewat sini, berarti Ichigo tidak akan berrtemu seseorang pun. Tapi Ichigo salah.

"Ichigo!!" seru seseorang.

Ichigo kaget dan ia menoleh.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo…," Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Aku minta maaf…. Aku benar-benar tidak peka….."

"….."

"Ichigo…, kumohon, maafkanlah aku…."

"…."

"Ichigo!!!" seru Rukia kesal karena dikacangin.

Tapi Ichigo tetap diam dan berjalan di depan Rukia.

"Siapaun akan kesal kalau di diamkan seperti itu!!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh, "siapapun juga akan kesal kalau dianggap orang lain!"

"Ichigo…, maafkan aku. Aku mengerti…."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Rukia. Berhentilah mengikutiku!!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkanku!!"

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu!" seru Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Tidak, kau sendiri juga kekanak-kanakan!!"

"Cebol!!"

"Strawberry busuk!!"

"Bodoh!!"

"Idiot!!"

"Rukia!! Oke-oke… stop!!" seru Ichigo mulai lelah.

Deg!

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau…, ingat sesuatu??" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau baru sadar, Ichigo?"

"Ini… déjà vu…."

**~???~**

"Lho, Ichigo? Mau ke rumah Tatsuki ya?" tanya Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumahnya yang ada di sebrang rumah Tatsuki.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo. "Eh, kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Apaan?"

"Sekarang Tatsuki ulang tahun!!" kata Ichigo.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! sekarang kita musuhin aja Tatsuki. Kita diemin sampe dia nangis!!"

"Hah?? Jahat banget…, siapapun akan kesal kalu didiemin kaya gitu, Ichigo!!" kata Rukia.

"Eh? Memang bagusnya gimana?"

"Mendingan kita anggep Tatsuki orang lain…," kata Rukia bersemangat.

"Hah? Aku nggak ngerti. Lagian siapapun akan sebel kalau digituin!" kata Ichigo. "Kamu nggak ngerti!!"

"A-aku ngerti!!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Kau nggak ngerti, Rukia!"

"Rukia!!!"

Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh. Hisana di sebrang jalan, di depan rumah Tatsuki, memanggilnya. Rukia berlari menyambutnya.

Tatsuki yang baru saja keluar menyusul Hisana dan Ichigo yang baru bertengkar dengan Rukia….

Rukia berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Mendadak ada truk ngebut dan membunyikan klakson. Otomatis Hisana berlari menghampiri Rukia. Saat mereka mau lari, truk itu menabrak mereka. Saat orang-orang datang menghampiri Rukia dan Hisana yang tergeletak di jalan, Ichigo dan Tatsuki melongo.

Mereka melihat, seseorang berwujud manusia memakai baju aneh mengambil nyawa Rukia dan Hisana.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ichigo. "Apa kamu hantu??"

"Ichigo…," panggil Tatsuki ketakutan.

"Ka-kamu…," seseorang berbaju aneh itu sedikit kaget. "Kamu bisa melihat hantu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kamu juga?" tanyanya pada Tatsuki. Tatsuki mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti," katanya lalu ia menghapus ingatan Ichigo dan Tatsuki. Begitu sadar, mereka ada di jalan yang ramai dan ambulans baru saja pergi. Bercak-bercak darah di jalan.

"Kita sedang apa Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Entahlah…," kata Ichigo mengangkat bahunya.

**~???~**

yeeeeiii!!! akhirnya!! gimana?? nama Rukia itu Tsuageha diambil dari Tsu yaitu bulan, ageha itu kupu-kupu..., tapi ngga tw jga deh, bener apa ngga.., aku ga pinter bahasa jepang sih. Kenapa Tsuageha?? karena disini ceritanya Rukia dan Hisana selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk nyari kerja, kaya kupu-kupu... hehehe.., aku dapet dari komik... (kalo ga salah judulnya) Kick!

nah, ditunggu kritik, saran, atau cuma mau nyapa doang ngga pa-pa (baca: review)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuhuuuuu...!!! Saia balik lagii!!!!!!

Makasih bwt Kubo Tite, Mss Dhyta, dan smua author yg udah ngereview!!! tenx!! dan jangan lupa review lagi!!!

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Kau sudah ingat, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia menunduk. "Aku sendiri bingung. Harusnya orang yang tinggal di Soul Society tidak akan mengingat masa lalunya kecuali masa lalunya itu sangat kuat. Apalagi shinigami. Bahkan seharusnya shinigami tidak bisa mengenang masa lalunya…, aku ini kenapa ya?"

"Kau…, Rukia Tsuageha?? Kenapa aku bisa lupa??" tanya Ichigo masih kaget.

"Jelas kan? karena shinigami yang kau temui meghapus ingatanmu…," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa aku dan Tatsuki bisa melihat shinigami?"

"Sama seperti kau melihatku…, sebenarnya Tatsuki bisa melihatku dan melihatmu sebagai shinigami…, hanya saja dia tak pernah menanyakannya karena dia kira dia hanya berhalusinasi…,"

"Kenapa?? Bukankah umurmu sudah beratus-ratus tahun?" tanya Ichigo masih ragu.

"Aku baru tahu dari Urahara. Kemarin saat dia dan Yoruichi bolos melatih kita, sebenarnya dia baru menemukan kalau waktu di Soul Society dan dunia ini sama, hanya saja orang-orang Soul Society menganggap 1 bulan di dunia ini sama dengan 1 tahun di Soul Society, makanya sebenarnya umurku masih 17 tahun, sama sepertimu…" kata Rukia masih menunduk. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat karena Ichigo memeluknya erat.

"I-Ichigo…?" Rukia yang masih kaget kini mukanya memerah. Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli lagi, karena dia telah menemukan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

**~???~**

Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang menguncir rambutnya sambil duduk di atap subuah gedung. Sementara laki-laki berambut oranye di belakangnya sedang bersender santai di tembok.

"Jadi?" kata laki-laki berambut merah alias Renji, "Kau sudah ingat 'kenangan yang terlupakan' itu?"

Laki-laki berambut oranye a.k.a Ichigo itu tersenyum tanpa KERUTAN DI DAHI-nya. "Ya. Teman lamaku itu…, teman masa kecilku. Dia…, cinta pertamaku…, yah, masih cinta monyetlah…, entah sekarang bagaimana…."

"Lalu?" ujar Renji yang kini mengikat ikat kepala putihnya. "Cinta pertama itu berlanjut kan?"

"Yah…, mungkin…. Dulu namanya Rukia Tsuageha, sekarang Rukia Kuchiki…"

"Tapi tetap saja orangnya sama," sela Renji. "Ck-ck-ck…, sekarang bahkan kerutan di dahimu saja hilang. Ada apa dengan dunia??"

Ichigo yang baru sadar kerutan di dahinya hilang, segera mengerutkan alisnya lagi tapi tetap tersenyum, "entahlah…. Oh, ya, kau sendiri ada apa kesini?"

"Hm? Aku menjemput kalian berdua, bodoh! Bisa-bisa kau dan Rukia kawin lari dengan kabur kesini," goda Renji.

"Eh, maaf ya…," kata Ichigo sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau suka Rukia?"

"Hah?? Tidak kok, kau saja yang merasa…, hahahaha!!" kata Renji tertawa ngakak. "Wah, harus ati-ati nih kalau godain Rukia, ntar ada yang marah…, hahaha!!!"

"Hah, memang susah berbicara denganmu!"

"Ya…, bagiku sih Rukia hanyalah teman kecil dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa…, aku hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai saudara sendiri. Santai sajalah…."

"Hmm...," jawab Ichigo tak jelas.

"Oh ya, Rukia belum di beritahu…," kata Renji.

"Beritahu apa?"

"Aku kesini juga sekalian membawa berita buat Rukia."

"Berita apa?"

"Oh ya Ichigo…, katanya kau mau mengangkat Rukia sebagai wakil kapten ya? Sayang sekali itu tidak bisa...," kata Renji setengah-setengah.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo mulai kesal. "Sudahlah katakan saja!"

"Ichigo!! Renji!!" seru suara perempuan yang jelas-jelas ketauan kalo itu Rukia.

"Rukia?" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Rukia.

"Mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru…," kata Renji seperti menyanyi. Otomatis muka Rukia dan Ichigo memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?? Aku dan Ichigo tidak….."

"Siapa yang bilang kau dan Ichigo? Hahahaha!!" Renji ketawa lagi. "Siapa tahu pasangan barunya Inoue dan Ishida…, bisa aja kan?"

"Hah?? Sudahlah hentikan pembicaraan tidak jelas ini!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Yah…, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menjemput dan memberitahu sesuatu padamu Rukia," kata Renji sekarang serius.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Renji bersiul santai. "Sebenarnya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua, karena…."

"Karena…??"

"Karena, Rukia Kuchiki, teman kita ini diangkat menjadi Kapten Ketigabelas!!! Eng ing eng!!!" seru Renji heboh sendiri.

"Haaah??" Ichigo makin mengerutkan alisnya dan Rukia mengangkat alisnya curiga. "Jangan bercanda, Renji!"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda? Tidak kok, aku tidak bercanda. Kupu-Kupu Neraka tidak bisa ke dunia ini jadi aku yang menggantikannya," kata Renji. "Selamat Rukia sebagai Kapten Ketiga belas, selamat, Ichigo sebagai Kapten Kelima!"

"Yah, kalau itu benar…," kata Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Selamat Rukia."

"Ta-tapi kenapa??! Bukankah Ukitake-taichou tidak apa-apa??" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Yah, setelah perang melawan espada, penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan…, kau ingat kan, pen jelasan Yoruichi dan Urahara tentang bankai yang dimiliki Ukitake? Em…, Tipbi ya? Ya, Tipbi! Tipbi kan sangat menghabiskan tenaga pemilik bankai itu, jadi Ukitake katanya mau istirahat dulu sebagai kapten. Dia memilih menjadi wakil kapten yang sedikit santai," jelas Renji.

"Memangnya di divisi 13 tidak ada wakil kapten?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada…," Renji melirik Rukia. "Kaien, tapi dia sudah meninggal, lalu penggantinya 2 orang cerewet yang aneh dan saling tidak mau kalah, siapa namanya aku lupa…. Akhirnya, Ukitake tidak ingin memilih keduanya dan memilih Rukia."

"Oooh…," jawab Ichigo seadanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

**~???~**

Pengangkatan 4 kapten dari divisi 3, 5, 9, dan 13.

Divisi 3 diisi Kira.

Divisi 5 ditempati Ichigo.

Divisi 9 diduduki Renji.

Divisi 13 diisi, ditempati, dan diduduki Rukia.

Oh ya, Hinamori dipindahkan menjadi wakil kapten kesepuluh. Rangiku menjadi wakil kapten ketiga belas. Ikakku diangkat menjadi wakil kapten kelima. Wakil kapten ketiga adalah Yumichika. Dan wakil kapten keenam adalah Ukitake (yang mau istirahat menjadi wakil kapten seperti yang sudah diceritakan di atas).

"Semoga dengan begini keadaan Soul Society menjadi lebih baik," kata Yamamoto-taichou diakhir pidatonya.

**~???~**

"Huh, kenapa akhirnya kau yang jadi wakil kaptenku?" tanya Ichigo di kantornya pada Ikakku.

"Ha-, kau masih mending mendapatkanku menjadi wakil kaptenmu! Daripada Yumichika?" elak Ikakku sambil menegak birnya.

"Iya sih, kasihan Kira…," kata Ichigo. "Hei, jangan minum itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanya Ikakku melempar botol bir itu ke Ichigo. Ichigo menangkapnya cekatan lalu membuka jendela dan membuangnya.

"Hei!! Kau apa-..!!" tanya Ikakku yang langsung terhenti omongannya karena ditutup mulutnya sama Ichigo.

"Diam kau! Sama saja dengan Yumichika!" kata Ichigo kesal.

**~???~**

Hehehehehe....

Penasaran sama kelanjutanna??? tersedia chapter terakhir...

silahkan diliat cahpter terakhirnya


	7. Chapter 7

Ga, banyak omong... silahkan bacaaa!!

_**The Last Chapter (Epilog):**_

**Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian (baca: beberapa tahun kemudian, karena 1 bulan di Soul Society kan 1 tahun bagi dunia kita).**

"Hmm…."

Seorang pemuda berjubah putih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tudung putih. Dia melompat dari atap ke atap, bahkan sampai ke pagar.

"He-i!!!!" seru shinigami berbadan raksasa mengejar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu meloncat menjauh sambil membuka tudung di kepalanya dan berteriak, "Ijin dulu, Jidanbou!!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menutupi wajahnya lagi.

"Hh-…," baru saja raksasa itu mau mengeluh, seseorang mendarat di pagar tepat disebelahnya.

"Dia sangat seenaknya sendiri dan menyebalkan kan, Jidanbou?" tebak orang itu bersiap-siap mengejar lagi.

"Nanti dulu-,…!" seru Jidanbou tapi orang itu sudah mengejar pemuda tadi sambil berteriak.

"Ijin dulu, Jidanbou!!"

"Hah, kalian itu!" keluh Jidanbou tesenyum sedikit, seperti sudah biasa.

**~???~**

Pemuda yang tadi mengamati orang-ornag di bawahnya dengan cermat. Dia sedang duduk santai di atas pohon. Tiba-tiba ia hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya karena ada orang yang menginjak bahunya sebagai lompatan.

"Hei!" seru pemuda itu. Orang yang menginjak bahunya duduk di dahan tepat di depannya. Orang itu lalu membungkuk dan membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Sesaat, pemuda itu tak berkutik.

"Bodoh, kau, Ichigo," katanya sambil membuka tudung itu.

"Rukia…," kata pemuda yang kini wajahnya terlihat. Pemuda itu bermabut oranye dengan alis yang tetap berkerut. Ia melompat dan sekarang berdiri di belakang dahan orang yang membuka tudungnya a.k.a Rukia.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau memakai jubah aneh seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh, jubah ini. Kata Ikakku buatan Yumichika, tapi belum di beri nomor 5 seperti jubah kapten, jadi kupakai saja. Gawat kan kalau aku ketahuan. Masa kapten berjalan-jalan di sini sih," ujar Ichigo santai.

"Oh jubah buatan Yumichika, aku juga dikiriminya," kata Rukia. "Kau itu, jangan berkeliaran. Aku yang susah!"

"Hahaha…," Ichigo tertawa garing. "Sebagai Kapten aku harus mengetahui masyarakatku dong. Nggak hanya di Gotei atau di divisiku saja, aku juga harus memperhatikan Soul Society."

"Iya, aku tahu…," kata Rukia bersandar di pohon. "Tapi tetap saja aku yang susah. Sekarang kan aku sudah turun menjadi wakil kaptenmu karena Ukitake-taichou sudah sehat dan menjabat kembali."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa aneh kalau melihat Rangiku menjadi wakil kapten Ukitake. Mereka kan berbeda 180 derajat," ujar Ichigo.

"Yah, sama saja. Rangiku juga berbeda 180 derjat dengan Hitsugaya kan? sekarang daripada dia ngisengin Hitsugaya, mending dia ngurusin Ukitake-taichou yang sakit-sakitan, lagipula biar mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain," Rukia menerawang.

"Hehehe…, Ikakku malah sama Byakuya," kata Ichigo ketawa sendiri.

"Kakak sering minta obat pusing sama Unohana karena kelakuan Ikakku," jawab Rukia ikut-ikutan tersenyum geli.

"Aku saja sempat pusing dengan Ikakku apalagi Byakuya," ucap Ichigo lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang karena cita-citaku tercapai."

"Hah? Cita-cita?" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Yah, kau kan sudah jadi wakil kaptenku sekarang! Berarti cita-citaku tercapai kan?" kata Ichigo sambil memakai kembali tudungnya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa," kata Ichigo yang sudah menghilang karena pake shunpo.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya. "Hu-uh!! Kala aku bisa mengalahkan Yoruichi dalam lari shunpo, kenapa mengejarmu tidak bisa?"

**~???~**

Gimana?????

ditunggu review dan kritik dan saran!! ^____^


End file.
